


Overslept

by Former_Princess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_Princess/pseuds/Former_Princess
Summary: Scott is being told Liam's skipping school again. Intending to give his beta yet another pep talk he marches into Liam's bedroom. What he finds isn't what he exactly expected.





	Overslept

**Author's Note:**

> A short story based on this:  
> Scott being told Liam ist skipping school so he marches into Liam’s rooms, intending to give his beta yet another pep talk. Yet instead of finding a Liam full of regret and doubts, he barges in on Liam and Theo who simply overslept because they spent the night doing other things instead of sleeping.

Liam noticed the faint sound of something shrill and repetitive and it interrupted his until that point pleasantly sleep. Even though he could not place his finger on what exactly was waking him up but it was enough for the young werewolf to mutter and frown. Getting awake more and more with every shrill tone, Liam finally blinked his eyes open.

He was lying on his stomach, half on top of Theo who had been sleeping on his back and was now slowly waking up too. The bed was a mess, sheets rumpled, partly ripped away by claws, and the blankets only draped over the lower parts of their bodies. Basically, it looked like it always did after Theo stayed the night. The two of them seemed to not be able to have sex without tearing the sheets apart. Not that Liam was really complaining. Maybe about the ripping the linen but that’s it. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed.

Theo was grumbling and raising a hand to run it through his tousled hair. “Turn it off.” He demanded sleepily, even going so far to lift his other arm that had been draped over Liam’s naked back so his boyfriend could move.

Too tired to even try and tell him he could also turn it off, Liam stretched so he could reach the interruptive sound machine he had identified as his alarm clock. When the sounds finally stopped, he sighed and moved to lie down again, pressing a soft kiss against Theo’s naked chest. Theo’s arm wrapped around him again, palm pressing against Liam’s lower back to keep him as close to his own body as possible. With a smile Liam closed his eyes again, ready to fall asleep once more. With how Theo’s breathing started to even out, the older boy was doing the exact same thing. Soon both boys were sleeping peacefully in the ruffled bed. 

~~~~

“Liam, I thought we talked about that! You need to go to school! Liam!”

How much time had passed since they first woke up, Liam could only assume but the second interruption was even less pleasant than the first one. He heard Scott marching into his house and making his way up the stairs while already calling out for his beta. Liam sighed softly and opened his eyes, blinking against the sleep a few times. Maybe staying up the whole night with Theo wasn’t the best idea when he was woken up like that. Speaking of:

Theo was still sleeping or so he seemed but his grip on Liam tightened ever so slightly. They had changed positions, were now spooning with Liam being the little spoon and having his back pressed against the muscled, well-defined chest of the chimera. One of Theo’s arms were draped over Liam’s waist, holding him, the other was draped over one pillow. Liam smiled slightly and reached down to lace their fingers together over his stomach.

Just when Scott barged into his room. “Liam, we…Oh!”

He stopped and stared at the couple on the bed while Liam raised his head. “Hey, Scott, what’s the matter?” He asked and propped himself up on one elbow.

“What’s the matter? Do you have any idea what time it is? You skipped half of your school day. Mason was kind of worried and called me to check on you. I thought you were having a crisis again.”

“The only crisis happening here is the one that you just barged in. Ever heard of knocking?” Theo chimed in, finally raising his head and glaring at Scott. Liam chuckled and turned his head to catch a look at his boyfriend.

“Wouldn’t be our mistake if he walked in on us doing other things than sleeping.” With a smirk, he pressed a soft kiss against Theo’s jaw which made the older boy actually smile softly before cocking his head against in his usual way and looking at Scott, challenge in his eyes.

“Yeah, Scott, what would you have done if you barged in on us having sex, huh? It may be legit on some packs to have orgies but I don’t think you’re upholding such a pack policy, right?” He sassed the alpha.

Scott, obviously overwhelmed with the situation rubbed the bridge of his nose. “God! I don’t want to even think about it.” He took some deep breaths than he was able to look at the two betas again. “Why exactly are you skipping school?”

“We kind of turned off the alarm clock and overslept. We were too tired from last night.” Liam confessed and shrugged. It happened. They weren’t the only teenagers to ever oversleep, right?

“Overslept? Why did you oversleep? What did you do last night?”

That question made Liam as well as Theo chuckle. “Really want to know, Scott?” Theo inquired slyly before pressing a kiss against Liam’s neck, nipping at the skin right where a bruise from last night was still visible. The low whine he got from Liam because of that made him smirk.

“Okay, now that we established that everything is fine and we simply overslept, no crisis is happening right now, do you want to stay? Because I would vote for you leaving, Scott. Not that I don’t want to talk to you but I’m kinda busy at the moment.” Liam went for an answer that hopefully put an end to this. No way they would get to school today. Scott stared at him for a moment, then he bailed out faster than Liam actually expected him to.

As soon as the door fell shut behind him, he turned around in Theo’s arms. “You had to nip, huh?” He asked without actually expecting an answer.

“You know me. Around you I barely have control.” Theo answered, eyes flashing gold.

Liam looked at him for a few seconds without showing any emotion, then he smirked and his own eyes started glowing in response too while he pinned the older one down on the mattress, leaned over him and bit down on the nape of Theo’s shoulder.

And even Scott on the street could hear the loud moan this action elicited from Theo.


End file.
